Timeline of Events
Before the Primordial Age *God, one of the Powers That Be, creates Heaven to dwell in. *The Earth is formed as the Powers, most notably God, construct the universe. *God creates the Leviathans in his first attempt to create life. Realizing the danger they pose, he creates Purgatory and locks them away within it. *Old Ones infiltrate Earth from other dimensions, ruling it completely. *God creates archangels and angels to serve him and populate Heaven. *God creates souls and populates the Earth with animals. *God creates Hell. *The Fates begin guiding the destinies of souls. *Death begins to manage the flow of life and death. Reapers and Angels of Death are created to serve him. *Some angels are stationed upon the Earth, including Castiel. *Humans are created. They quickly become favored by a large number of the Powers That Be. Primordial Age *The Old One Eve begins creating monsters, fearing the threat that humans will become. *Lucifer, the favorite archangel of God, believes that humans are flawed and refuses to worship them as God has required the angels to do. To prove his point, Lucifer begins to twist and corrupt Lilith's soul. As a result, Lucifer is cast out of Heaven and sent to Hell. *Cain kills his brother Abel and is cast out of Eden, where he meets Lilith. The bloodline of Cain and Abel, however, would continue for ages. *Eve creates the first vampires out of Lilith, Cain, and the being who will later only be known as the Alpha Vampire. Upon becoming a vampire, Lilith's soul is expelled from her body into Hell -- where it becomes the first demon. *As a vampire, Lilith encounters the Faery named Warlow and turns him into a vampire. *Lucifer creates the hierarchy of Hell as he creates more demons from human souls. His most powerful demons become the Knights of Hell. *God creates Lucifer's Cage. Michael defeats Lucifer and seals him within the cage. *Gabriel leaves Heaven after watching the conflict among his brothers. *The remaining archangels hunt down the Knights of Hell, ultimately killing all of them except Abaddon. *Humans begin to rise up against the Old Ones. *The Shadow Men create the First Slayer. *The Guardians of the Scythe create the Scythe using the same magic used to create the Slayer. *As the Old Ones are destroyed, their bodies are stored in sarcophagi in the Deeper Well. Others flee the dimension of Earth, leaving Hellmouths in their wake. Before Common Era *Titans attempt to rule in place of the Old Ones, until they are defeated by their children. *Deities are worshipped by Pagan humans. *Gabriel hides amongst the Fae race called Loki. He is more powerful than the Fae and soon becomes known as the legendary Trickster, until he joins the Norse Pantheon as a deity called Loki. *The demon Samhain is mistaken for a god and worshipped. *Zeus attempts to take fire from the humans, but Prometheus brings it back. Zeus lays a curse upon him. 8,000 BCE *Eve visits Earth, having previously fled to Purgatory. She returns to Purgatory after the brief visit, during which she creates more monsters. 2,700 BCE *The Slayer called Ejuk is killed. 2,300 BCE *God reveals himself to the Earth, and then releases Death. Death attempts to wipe out much of humanity with a massive flood. 2,200 BCE *The Tower of Babel falls. 1,892 BCE *Sodom and Gomorrah fall. 1,530 BCE *A Slayer that was active in Egypt dies. The next Slayer is activated in Nubia. 1,320 BCE *God gives Moses his staff, and the Ten Plagues are visited upon Egypt. The angels kill every first born Egyptian, though Naomi wipes their memories of these events. 1,085 BCE *The Israelites begin spreading the word of God, warning against following Lucifer. 1,000 BCE *A Slayer in Morocco is activated. *The Mok'Tagar who will one day be known as Kathy Newman is born. 996 BCE *The Moroccan Slayer is killed after trapping the river goddess Kandida in a sarcophagus. 970 BCE *The Order of Taraka is formed. 507 BCE *The Slayer Thessily Thessilonikki is activated in Greece. 500 BCE *The Amazon queen Myrene wields the Witchblade. She is the first Fae ever to do so, and may have been the last as well. 490 BCE *Thessily Thessilonikki is killed by poison after running 300 miles to protect an important message from vampires. A new Slayer is activated. 480 BCE *Artemesia I uses the Witchblade to lead successful naval attacks against the Greeks in the name of Xerxes and the Persian Empire. 336 BCE *Warehouse 1 is constructed in Greece under the orders of Alexander the Great. 323 BCE *Warehouse 1 is closed, Warehouse 2 is constructed in Egypt. 149 BCE *Vraka engages Rome in a war. 145 BCE *The Roman general Scipio ends the war with Vraka by summoning the Old One Ky-laag. 69 BCE *Cleopatra VII is born. 45 BCE *Cleopatra VII weilds the Witchblade with great success. 30 BCE *Warehouse 2 is closed. Warehouse 3 is constructed in Rome. The Witchblade is stored temporarily in the Roman Warehouse, though it ultimately escapes. *Cleopatra VII is betrayed by the Witchblade. It abandons her just as Octavian demands her surrender. Unable to accept defeat, she kills herself. Beginning of the Common Era First Century 1 CE *Jesus Christ is born. 23 CE *Diana, who will become a Slayer, is born. 33 CE *Jesus Christ is crucified, buried, and rises from the dead. Soon after, he ascends to Heaven. *God leaves Heaven, the archangels decide they will rule the universe in his stead. In order to do this, they need the Words of God created by the scribe Metatron, but he escapes to Earth. Despite leaving Heaven, God continues to speak with Joshua. *Michael orders all of God's angels to return to Heaven. 38 CE *Diana is activated as the Slayer in Rome. 40 CE *Diana is killed, the next Slayer is also activated in Rome. 41 CE *The Slayer steals the ashes of Caligula to prevent a cult from summoning the demon Meter. She slain by Helen and Julian. 46 CE *Incinii is born. 48 CE *A Celtic Slayer is activated in Britain. 52 CE *The Celtic Slayer's soul is forcibly ejected from her body by Night Terrors, and she is fed on by a horde of vampires. 60 CE *Incinii, already an active Slayer, is recorded engaging in the war against the Romans, aiding the cause of Queen Boudicca. 61 CE *The Celtic warrior-queen Boudicca acquires the Witchblade when battling Romans. Though she cannot properly wield it, she will spend several years trying to find a wielder for it. 70 CE *November 11: Cathain arrives in Boudicca's court. The Witchblade responds to her, and she becomes the new wielder of the weapon. 77 CE *Reapers begin to gather around Mount Vesuvius. 79 CE *A Cherufe, seeking to kill Clan Scafati, attempts to erupt Mount Vesuvius. A Volcanalis combats the Cherufe, although the volcano eventually does erupt. The Amphora of Pompeii is caused by the disaster. Third Century 240 CE *The future Septima Zenobia is born. 250 CE *Septima Zenobia acquires the Witchblade in combat against the Romans. She uses it to drive the Romans from Asia Minor. 270 CE *The strongest Roman military units return to Asia Minor to battle Septima Zenobia and her forces. 274 CE *Septima Zenobia gives the Witchblade to a eunuch to protect it. He sells the blade to a Chinese merchant. Meanwhile, the Romans finally conquer Septima Zenobia. 275 CE *Septima Zenobia perishes in Rome. Fifth Century 434 CE *Warehouse 3 closes. Warehouse 4 is constructed in the Hunnic Empire. 453 CE *Warehouse 4 shuts down. Warehouse 5 is constructed in the Byzantine Empire. The Middle Ages Sixth Century 562 CE *Garnhuld is active as the Slayer. Seventh Century 667 CE *Helen and Julian kill a Slayer. Ninth Century 800 CE *The Watcher's Council establishes the Cruciamentum. 813 CE *Warehouse 5 is closed. Warehouse 6 is opened in Cambodia. 880 CE *Aud transforms Olaf into a troll, attracting the attention of D'Hoffryn. She becomes the vengeance demon Anyanka. Tenth Century 980 CE *A Slayer under the Watcher Great Lady Akimon-in is sacrificed to a dragon by Migoto. The next Slayer, Minomoto Kishi is also activated in Japan. Although tricked into believing Migoto is her Watcher, she uncovers his plot and foils his schemes. Eleventh Century 1020 CE *Henrik is killed by werewolves after going with Klaus to see the "men change into beasts" on a full moon. Twelfth Century 1199 CE *Itagaki wields the Witchblade. She leads a charge of 3,000 soldiers against an army of 10,000 and emerged victorious. The Witchblade would later abandon her, causing her to be killed in battle. Thirteenth Century 1200 CE *A sorcerer in a village in the Koskov Valley Ascends into the Old One Lohesh. Only three people escape alive. 1202 CE *The Fourth Crusade begins. 1204 CE *The Fourth Crusade ends. 1219 CE *Warehouse 6 is closed. Warehouse 7 is constructed in Mongolia. 1229 CE *Dark of the Moon is born in what will some day be New Mexico. 1250 CE *After serving as the active Slayer, Dark of the Moon is ultimately killed by her father -- who has been turned into a vampire. 1260 CE *Warehouse 7 is closed. Warehouse 8 opens in Germany, part of the Holy Roman Empire. 1285 CE *The Wesen Wars occur. Fourteenth Century 1300 CE *Tatoul kills his first Slayer. *Eliane Ward de Shaunde is born. 1310 CE *The Chinese vampire hunter Perfect Zheng allows himself to be turned into a vampire to escape death. 1320 CE *Tatoul kills his second Slayer. Eliane Ward de Shaunde is activated -- and the Watcher's Council takes her husband from her. She refuses to fulfill her duties until her son is taken by Tatoul, and sired. She kills Tatoul, then stakes her son as he drinks from her. Due to their connection at the time, they are both incinerated. Her infant daughter Isabeau is activated -- the youngest Slayer ever. 1347 CE *During the heigh of the Black Plague, a bar maiden is activated as the Slayer in Italy. 1351 CE *Lothos kills the bar maiden Slayer. Fifteenth Century 1413 CE *Jehanne D'Arc is born. 1418 CE *The demon Moloch the Corrupter is entrapped within a book by an order of monks. 1424 CE *Jehanne D'Arc is activated as the Slayer. 1428 CE *The Witchblade attaches itself to Jehanne D'Arc -- the first Slayer ever to wield it. 1430 CE *The Witchblade fails Jehanne D'Arc for the first time in her military career. She is captured and sold to England. 1431 CE *May 30th: Jehanne D'Arc is burnt at the stake. 1451 CE *April 22: Isabella I the future queen of Spain is born. 1463 CE *May: Esperanza de la Vega is born in Spain. 1479 CE *Esperanza de la Vega is activated as the Slayer. 1481 CE *Esperanza de la Vega is killed. *In the midst of the Spanish Inquisition, Tomas de Torquenada seeks to find a wielder for the Witchblade. He discovers Miribella Avila. When she attempts to escape with the blade, she is killed. According to some, it ends up in the possession of Isabella I. 1492 CE *Maggie Stark has a fling with Christopher Columbus. Early Modern Era Sixteenth Century 1503 CE *The Slayer Gabriella is active in Rome. 1504 CE *Isabella I dies. 1510 CE *Cassia Marsilka is born in Greece. 1517 CE *Warehouse 8 closes. Warehouse 9 is constructed in the Ottoman Empire. 1519 CE *Hernando Cortes embarks on a voyage for the New World. He is accompanied by Maria d'Estrada, who the Spanish government hoped could wield the blade. Despite her attempts, she was never able to properly wield it. 1521 CE *The Council of Walenstadt meets. The Gesetzbuch Ehrenkodex is written. 1522 CE *Maria Regina is born in France. 1525 CE *Cassia Marsilka is activated as the Slayer. 1527 CE *Cassia Marsilka is killed and sired as a vampire by Cyrus the Gladiator. She stakes him soon afterwards, despising what she has become. Nevertheless, she proceeds to embark on a terrifying career of destruction. 1528 CE *Hernando Cortes and Maria d'Estrada return to Spain. She unhappily relinquishes the Witchblade back to the Vatican. 1539 CE *The active Slayer, Maria Regina, is stabbed to death. 1566 CE *Warehouse 9 closes. Warehouse 10 is constructed in India. 1587 CE *August 18: Virginia Dare is born in Roanoke, Virginia. 1594 CE *Gellért Idikó is born. Seventeenth Century 1609 CE *Virginia Dare, now active as the Slayer, earns the lust of a wizard of the Croatoan people. When she does not return his feelings of affection, he curses her into the form of a white doe. She is killed by the man she did love while he is hunting. *The Croatoan Virus may have originated in Roanoke. *Gellért Idikó is activated as the Slayer. She is tasked with investigating Elizabeth Bathory. She is killed by the countess six months after being activated -- without evidence proving or disproving that the Countess is a vampire. *The Master visits a dying prostitute in the colony of Virginia. 1625 CE *The active Slayer, Abigail Cole, puts a stop to vampiric attacks in Plymouth colony, Massachusetts. 1658 CE *Carissa Avenhaus is born in Holland. 1661 CE *The active Slayer, Robin Whitby, loses part of her arm in a battle with a kraken. *Fergus MacLeod is born. 1669 CE *Samantha Kane is born. 1670 CE *October 31: Charlotte Warren gives birth to Melinda Warren. *Carissa Avenhaus is activated as the Slayer. 1673 CE *Carissa Avenhaus is killed. 1684 CE *Samantha Kane is activated as the Slayer. 1686 CE *Prudence Warren is born. 1690 CE *The Witchblade travels the American colonies Father Joseph Salerno. He passes through Salem, and while there hysteria and paranoia overtakes the town. It is believed to be due to the influence of the blade. Elizabeth Parris and Abigail Williams touched the Witchblade and began to experience visions from its power. 1692 CE *Samantha Kane is killed while investigating accused witch Sarah Dinsdale. She becomes embroiled in a plot to summon an ancient vampiric entity to Earth by the Master and -- though she stops the plan -- she is thrown through a mystical portal and slain. *Melinda Warren prophesies the existence of the Charmed Ones, just before she is burned at the stake for practicing witchcraft. Eighteenth Century 1702 CE *March 8: Anne Bonny is born. 1718 CE *Anne Bonny comes into possession of the Witchblade and embarks on a career in piracy, even as her husband begins a career as an informant to the governor. It is not known how she came to possess the artifact. 1720 CE *The Witchblade betrays Anne and she is apprehended by the British. After her imprisonment, there is no record of her being executed or dying in prison -- she seems to simply disappear. 1723 CE *May 27: An Ascension occurs in the town of Sharpsville. There are no survivors. *Gavin MacLeod drowns while sailing to the American colonies. 1725 CE *Warehouse 10 closes. Warehouse 11 is constructed in Moscow, Russia. 1727 CE *Liam is born in Galway, Ireland. 1753 CE *Liam leaves his home and is seduced by Darla, who sires him. He is raised as the vampire Angelus. He kills his entire family, and his friend Liam McHugh. 1760 CE *Angelus first meets the Master. The meeting goes poorly, and Darla abandons the Order of Aurelius to travel the world with Angelus. 1764 CE *After avoiding a trap set by vampire hunter Daniel Holtz, Angelus and Darla kill his family and sire his daughter. After Holtz stakes his daughter, he engages in a vendetta against the vampires. 1765 CE *Darla abandons Angelus when Daniel Holtz and an angry mob set the barn they are hiding in ablaze. 1767 CE *Angelus and Darla reunite, and travel alongside the vampires James and Elisabeth. 1770 CE *The Slayer is active in Russia and is largely without contact from the Watcher's Council. She is slain the same year she is activated. 1771 CE *Daniel Holtz successfully captures Angelus, but Darla rescues him and slaughters all involved except Holtz. 1773 CE *Daniel Holtz makes a deal with the demon Sahjhan to bring him to the future to get his revenge on Angelus. 1782 CE *Legend holds that Anne Bonny actually dies in this year. 1785 CE *January 4: Jacob Grimm is born. 1786 CE *February 24: Wilhelm Grimm is born. *Angelus sires Penn. 1789 CE *Marie-Christine du Lac is activated as the Slayer. *The Beast attempts to convince Angelus to kill the Svear. Angelus refuses. 1790 CE *Marie-Christine du Lac is slain in the midst of the French Revolution. Claudine is activated -- also in France. 1791 CE *Wolfram & Hart use the blood of Matthias Pavayne to deconsecrate ground in Los Angeles. They construct their headquarters there. 1792 CE *Claudine's neck is snapped by a vampire. Marguerite Allard is activated as the next Slayer, also in France. 1796 CE *Phillip Grimm dies. 1799 CE *Marguerite Allard is slain. Makimura Yuki is activated in Japan. Ninteenth Century 1800 CE *Angelus pretends to be the heir to the Frankenstein family fortune, but is brought into direct conflict with Frankenstein's Monster. 1801 CE *Makimura Yuki is killed and sired by the Master. She embraces his cause so thoroughly, records of her are destroyed by the Watcher's Council. 1812 CE *The Brothers Grimm publish their first book of fairy tales -- inspired by their own encounters with Wesen. *Napoleon and the French army under his command invade Russia, partly in hopes of finding the Warehouse. Though the attempt was a massive failure on Napoleon's part, it is enough to convince the Regents to relocate the Warehouse to London. They will spend the next eighteen years constructing the most secure Warehouse to date. *Samantha is activated as the Slayer in London. She dies ten months later, and Elizabeth Weston is activated in Somerset. 1817 CE *Justine is activated as the Slayer on January 1. She is wounded in her first battle, and -- though hospitalized, ultimately succumbs to those wounds on February 28. 1820 CE *May 12: Florence Nightingale is born. 1830 CE *Warehouse 11 is closed. Warehouse 12 is completed in London, England. This location will lead to frequent conflicts with the Watcher's Council. 1833 CE *September 15: Robert McCormick, aboard the Beagle under Charles Darwin, arrives in the Galapagos Islands. He encounters Genio Innocuo -- and slaughters them. 1835 CE *Samuel Colt constructs the Colt. *William Compton is born. 1838 CE *December: Angelus kills a man named Daniel who owes him a gambling debt. 1839 CE *Margaret Madden is born. *Xiaoqin is born. 1840 CE *Caroline Grant is born. 1841 CE *Nayéé'neizgháni, the active Slayer, is killed in the area that will become Sunnydale -- right over the Hellmouth. Marie Siegner is activated. *A group of vampire hunters led by Sir Andrew Landry confront Angelus -- who kills the entire group except Landry. 1842 CE *Marie Siegner is killed. Catherine Hogarth is activated. 1843 CE *Catherine Hogarth's Watcher, Charlton Muzzlewit, is mystically contacted by the spirits of three Slayers in order to help him take a greater interest in his charge. *Luke is ambushed by a vampire hunter. Because of the surprise of the attack, the hunter manages to survive. 1845 CE *The active Slayer -- no longer Catherine Hogarth -- arrives in Boston and puts an end to vampiric killings. *Sir Andrew Landry tries and fails to kill Angelus once more. *Angelus encounters the vampire Rosaria. He will not find the encounter memorable but she will never forget it. 1851 CE *Jonas Stackhouse begins constructing a home in Bon Temps, Louisiana. *William Compton meets the Stackhouse family. 1852 CE *Margaret Madden is killed and a new Slayer is called. 1854 CE *Angelus attacks the estate of Sir Andrew Landry, siring his wife. Landry is forced to kill her. *The Vatican sends Florence Nightingale an anonymous gift of the Witchblade. She uses its powers to help with her nursing in the Crimean War. *Brianna Warren manages to disarm a Lord of War. 1856 CE *Xiaoqin is activated as the Slayer. After fleeing the monastery she had been raised in, she disguises herself as a man to survive. *Angelus is arrested for murder, but escapes the cell before the sun rises. 1857 CE *Angelus taunts Sir Andrew Landry, visiting his sanitarium cell. *William Compton meets Caroline Grant. The two are wed within four months. 1858 CE *Catherine Callan is born. *Sarah Compton is born. 1859 CE *Wilhelm Grimm dies. 1860 CE *Xiaoqin is slain. Agatha Primrose is activated. Aside from her duties as the Slayer, Agatha will serve as a spy for the Union army in the American Civil War. *Darla shows Drusilla to Angelus. He torments her and drives her insane before siring her. 1861 CE *Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester arrive from the future to retrieve Phoenix Ash. *The American Civil War begins. *William Compton is conscripted into the Confederate Army. *July 5: The Battle of Carthage and the Battle of Hellhole both take place. 1862 CE *Thomas Compton is born. *William Compton joins his unit in the field. *Agatha Primrose is killed. Pauline Francis Bernard is activated. She is already enlisted in the Union army under the alias Frank Massey. *Jacob Karns is executed for murdering prostitutes. He becomes a Hookman. 1863 CE *Jacob Grimm dies. 1864 CE *Pauline Francis Bernard is killed. Lucy Hanover is activated. 1865 CE *The American Civil War ends. *William Compton is released from the Army for the long trek home from the war on July 2. Along the way, he seeks shelter with a woman named Lorena -- who is actually a vampire. She sires him. 1866 CE *Lucy Hanover is killed by the Wanderer of Water. Angela Martignetti is activated as the Slayer. She will soon begin an affair with her Watcher Peter Toscano. 1867 CE *November 7: Marie Curie is born. 1868 CE *Thomas Compton dies of smallpox. William Compton returns home to bury him, but had to glamour his family into forgetting his visit. 1871 CE *Mollie Prater is born. *P.T. Barnum enters show business. 1872 CE *Elizabeth is born. 1873 CE *Angela Martignetti is killed. Catherine Callan is activated as the Slayer. 1876 CE *Catherine Callan is killed. 1877 CE *Florence Gilbert is born. 1880 CE *Halfrek, disguises as "Cecilly Addams", rejects the advances of William the Bloody. He is sent, hurt, into the seductive arms of Drusilla -- she sires him. William sires his mother, then is forced to stake her when he discovers the vampire he sires is not the woman he had loved in life. *William, now calling himself "Spike", fights with Angelus at the bottom of a mineshaft. 1883 CE *Angelus kills a maid at a society party, and threatens to devour her children as well. 1885 CE *January 19: Cole Turner is born to a demon and a human father, Benjamin Colridge Turner. 1886 CE *Mollie Prater is activated as the Slayer. *The Gorch Family massacres an entire village. 1887 CE *Mollie Prater is killed. Belle Malone is activated as the Slayer. 1888 CE *Belle Malone arrives in Dodge City and ends a string of vampiric murders. She is killed soon after and Elizabeth is activated as the Slayer. Elizabeth is killed by Jack the Ripper in December of that year. 1890 CE *Angelus is moved to tears by the ballet Gisele, despite being evil. 1891 CE *P.T. Barnum dies. 1892 CE *Angelus leads a group of vampires, including Spike and Drusilla, against a being called The Hollower in order to save the vampire Catherine DeLancie. 1893 CE *The Slayer stops a series of grisly vampire attacks in Oklahoma. *Millicent Rose Gresham is born. 1894 CE *July 2: P. Russell is born. *The Immortal imprisons Angelus and Spike. 1895 CE *January: P. Bowen is born. *September: Gordon Johnson is born. *A Grimm from Germany documents an encounter with a Ziegevolk while south of Rattenburg, Austria in the Kitzbühel Alps. *Angelique Hawthorne is activated as the Slayer. She fights Dracula. 1897 CE *September: P. Baxter is born. *Angelique Hawthorne is killed sometime after defeating Dracula. Florence Gilbert is activated, and ends a series of vampiric attacks in Virginia City, Wyoming before she too is killed. Grace is activated, but she is quickly killed by Helen, Spike, and Angelus. Xin Rong is activated. 1898 CE *Angelus and Darla kill the favored daughter of the Kalderash Tribe. Angelus is cursed with a soul. Sensing the soul, Darla rejects Angelus -- although Drusilla, Spike, and Darla slaughter nearly the entirety of the tribe. Angelus -- going now by Angel -- finds he can no longer feed from humans, his conscience is too great. *Dracula, seeking to enthrall Drusilla and Darla, is foiled when Spike incites an angry mob. 1899 CE *Richard Wilkins plans to construct the town of Sunnydale over a Hellmouth in California. Modern Era Twentieth Century 1900 CE *Xin Rong is killed by Spike on June 18 -- in the midst of the Boxer Rebellion. 1900 CE *The Vatican retrieves the Witchblade from Florence Nightingale and sends it, anonymously, to Marie Curie. She uses the power of the blade to aid in her experiments. 1901 CE *June 30: Dorothy Singers is born. *Leon Czolgosz, influenced by Anyanka, assassinates President William McKinley. *Cole Turner, now going by the name "Belthazor", is recruited to the Brotherhood of the Thorn by the Source of All Evil. 1902 CE *Angel arrives in America through Ellis Island. 1903 CE *The Potential Slayer under Watcher Creighton Faust is activated. *Spike seeks the help of the demon Vraka in order to free Drusilla from the Astrides. *Marie Curie is seen wearing the Witchblade when she wins her first Nobel Peace Prize. 1904 CE *Diane Virginia Hardwicke is born. 1905 CE *After Faust is turned into a vampire, his Slayer kills herself. *Anyanka and Halfrek observe the start of the Russian Revolution. 1906 CE *Britta Kessler is born. *Angel, seeking a cure for his curse, finds himself battling a dragon. 1910 CE *August 13: Florence Nightingale dies. 1911 CE *Millicent Rose Gresham, the Slayer, is killed. Arabella Gish is activated. *Marie Cure is seen wearing the Witchblade when she wins her second Nobel Peace Prize. 1912 CE *Arabella Gish rents room number 6 in the Brooklyn Boarding House, and the murders occuring there subsequently cease. *The Titanic sinks. 1914 CE *World War I begins. *With the beginning of World War I, the Regents close Warehouse 12. Warehouse 13 is opened in South Dakota. 1916 CE *The Slayer, supervised by Watcher Alfred Gantry, is killed. Dorothy Singer is activated. 1919 CE *Dorothy Singer is killed. 1921 CE *Britta Kessler is identified as a Potential Slayer. As far as anyone knows, she is the only Potential Slayer ever to be connected with a Grimm blood line -- although she has yet to display any Grimm abilities. *Elizabeth Winters is born. *Natalie French is born. 1922 CE *The Slayer Ardita O'Reilly, a flapper is active in New York City. A woman named Sally Jean becomes enthralled with her, until she learns what Ardita truly does. *Tom Mitchell is turned into a vampire, but his bloodlust is tempered some by the love he still holds for his son. 1923 CE *Britta Kessler is activated as the Slayer. Shortly thereafter, on November 8, Britta and her Watcher are invited to a movie premier which -- it turns out -- is hosted by vampires. Ultimately, Britta is sired and her Watcher is imprisoned within her family's mausoleum as she rises. *August 31: Sophie Carstensen is born. 1924 CE *February 17: Phoebe Russell is cursed by her cousins P. Bowen and P. Baxter after falling in love with a warlock, and dies. *May 6: Leo Wyatt is born. *November 9: Anni Sonnenblum is born. *Eleanor Boudreau is born. 1926 CE *William Compton and Lorena are in Chicago, acting under the names "Guillame" and "Faviana". 1927 CE *The Slayer arrives in Chicago, putting an end to murders that had claimed 41 lives near Union Station. 1930 CE *June: Jack Halliwell is born. *Tom Mitchell brings his son to the Santa Monica pier. 1932 CE *Jacob Karns influences a clergyman to commit murder. 1933 CE *Spike and Drusilla attend the World's Fair and foil a scheme to summon forth an ancient evil. *Joe Cooper is sired, and must face his new existence alone. 1934 CE *July 4: Marie Curie dies. The Vatican retrieves the Witchblade. *December: Zoë Kuryakin is born. *Spike and Drusilla attend a performance of Bella Lugosi, but soon find themselves in conflict with Dracula. 1935 CE *William Compton persuades Lorena to release him from being her progeny. *Adele Hale is born in Bon Temps. 1936 CE *Adolf Hitler forcefully acquires the Witchblade from the Vatican under circumstances that are quite mysterious. 1937 CE *Rachel O'Connor, the active Slayer, is recruited to prevent Nazis from coming into possession of a powerful djinn. *A massive earthquake sinks a portion of Sunnydale into the ground. The Master, in the middle of an attempt to open the Hellmouth, becomes stuck between dimensions. *March 10: H.P Lovecraft opens a door to Purgatory. He dies five days later. *June 23: Penelope Johnson is born. 1938 CE *A member of the Hitler Youth when activated as the Slayer, Anni Sonnenblum begins to learn to question the regime she serves under and resolves to fight the Nazis as well as vampires and demons. *Diane Virginia Hardwick visits Niagra Falls with her husband Virgil. Whilst there, she is sired as a vampire. 1939 CE *August: Sophie Carstensen is activated as the Slayer. *Asha Sayre is born. *World War II begins. 1940 CE *September 7: Sophie Carstensen is killed by Spike. Isabel Cortés is activated and is killed within four minutes by the demon Skrymir. Eleanor Boudreau is subsequently activated. *September 14: Eleanor Boudreau's Watcher is replaced by Marie Christine-Fontaine. *Elizabeth Brontë, while undercover seeking Nazi secrets, acquires the Witchblade. It chooses her as its wielder. 1942 CE *The Jericho Herald is established as the newspaper for Jericho, California. *November 24: Leo Wyatt is killed in action. The Elders give his soul the divine powers of a Whitelighter. 1943 CE *The Slayer Elizabeth Winters is killed by Hunyadi after investigating another vampire on behalf of the mob. *Spike and Dracula work together to free Drusilla and one of Dracula's brides from Nazis. Spike ends up on a Nazi prototype submarine with several other vampires. *Angel, recruited by the Demon Research Initiative, is sent to recover a German prototype submarine -- which Spike and several other vampires are held on. *Alastair is present in Poland. 1944 CE *Dean Winchester is trapped in this year by Chronos. 1945 CE *Tom Mitchell attends his son's wedding. 1946 CE *Dennis' corpse in encased in a wall. *Angel plays tennis with Benjamin Siegel. 1950 CE *Zoë Kuryakin is activated as the Slayer. *Cyrus Mitchell and his wife have a child. His mother-in-law begins growing suspicious of Cyrus' father. *Kenneth Irons obtains the Witchblade from the daughter of Elizabeth Brontë. It reacts violently to his attempts to wear it. 1951 CE *October: Beryl McKenzie is born. 1952 CE *Zoë Kuryakin's Watcher conspires to have her killed during her Cruciamentum by Creighton Faust. He sires her, and she slays Faust and then drains her Watcher of his blood. *Angel, staying at the Hyperion Hotel, is attacked by a mob influenced by a Thesulac Paranoia Demon. 1953 CE *Luchadores Los Hermanos Número defeat an Aztec demon, though four of the five are killed in the effort. 1954 CE *Asha Sayre is activated as the Slayer. *John Winchester is born. *December 4: Mary Campbell is born. 1955 CE *Nikki Wood is born. *Sunnydale student James Stanley kills his teacher Grace Newman. 1956 CE *Asha Sayre is killed by a bomb set by a vampiric member of Ku Klux Klan, though she saves the members of the church the bomb was intended to kill. Mariko is activated. *A spell to summon an Old One cast by a carnival magician accidentally summons a rat demon that goes into hiding immediately. *Natalie French begins working as a substitute teacher in Sunnydale, California. 1957 CE *Joseph Welch is born. *Constance Welch is born. 1958 CE *Marie Kessler is born. *Henry Winchester is about to be inducted into the Men of Letters when Abaddon slaughters nearly the whole order. Henry opens a doorway to the future and escapes through it. *Diane Virginia Hardwick, Malcolm, and Liam form a nest together. 1959 CE *Kenneth Irons chooses Dominique Boucher to wield the Witchblade. She is unable to control it fully or use its full array of powers, having been chosen for the Witchblade not by the Witchblade. 1960 CE *April 5: Patricia Halliwell is born. *Mariko is killed. *Victor Bennet is born. 1962 CE *Angel, living on the streets, is attacked a swarm of rats. *Andrew Moore is born. 1963 CE *Spke slaughters an orphanage and two Watchers. *William Compton is hired by the Queen of Louisiana, Sophie-Ann LeClerq. 1965 CE *Peri Bohr is born. *Gordon Johnson dies. 1967 CE *April 24: The Impala rolls off the assembly line. *May: Angel attends the wedding reception of Elvis Presley and Priscilla. *September: Angel attends the first taping of the Carol Burnett Show. *Jacob Karns influences a seminarian to murder several hippies. 1969 CE *August: Spike attends Woodstock. *October: Pacifist Beryl McKenzie is activated as the Slayer, just before her eighteenth birthday. *Angel watches Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid at the Ziegfield Theater. 1970 CE *April: Beryl McKenzie is killed. A Slayer is activated in Poland -- she will be killed in December of the same year and Nikki Wood is activated. *November 18: Sara Pezzini is born. *December: P. Baxter dies. 1971 CE *May: P. Bowen dies. 1972 CE *Azazel is given instructions by Lucifer in regards to how to free him from Lucifer's Cage. 1973 CE *Nikki Wood gives birth to Robin Wood. *John Winchster fights in the Vietnam War. *Dean Winchester is sent to this year by Castiel. 1975 CE *Angel feeds on the dying victim of a shooting that he failed to prevent. *Joseph and Constance Welch have their first child. 1976 CE *Joseph and Constance Welch have their second child. 1977 CE *July: Nikki Wood is killed by Spike. 1978 CE *India Cohen is born. *A carnival is overrun by demon-controlled rats. *The angel Anna Milton travels from the future to kill Mary Winchester to prevent the Apocalypse. 1979 CE *January 24: Dean Winchester is born. 1980 CE *April 20: Amelia Richardson is born. 1981 CE *April 12: Constance Welch learns Joseph Welch is cheating on her. Driven mad, she drowns her children and then herself. *October 28: Prudence Halliwell is born. 1982 CE *Nick Burkhardt is born. *William Compton first encounters Nan Flanagan in an alley. *Constance Welch claims her first victim as a Woman in White. 1983 CE *Peri Bohr is the active Slayer. *Arlene Fowler is born. *March 7: Piper Halliwell is born. *May 2: Sam Winchester is born. *November 2: Sam Winchester is fed demon blood for the first time. Mary Winchester is killed by Azazel. John Winchester takes up hunting. 1984 CE *Jessica Moore is born. 1985 CE *March: Anna Milton removes her Grace and rebels against Heaven. *October 16: Adalind Schade is born. *November 2: Phoebe Halliwell is born. 1987 CE *August 2: Paige Matthews is born of Patricia Halliwell and Sam Wilder. 1988 CE *February 28: Patricia Halliwell is killed by a water demon. 1990 CE *September 20: Adam Milligan is born. *Dean Winchester has the best hamburger of his life. *Jason Stackhouse is born. 1991 CE *Molly McNamara is killed when she crashes her car into Jonah Greely. They both become ghosts. 1992 CE *A Slayer is activated in Mexico. *Sam Winchester is afraid there might be a monster in his closet. John Wnchester hands him a .45. 1993 CE *June 23: The Mexican Slayer is killed. India Cohen is activated. *Sookie Stackhouse is born. *Maudette Pickens is born. 1994 CE *Four Schakale murder Reed Burkhardt and Gina Serafini, believing her to be Kelly Burkhardt. They make the crime look like a car accident. Marie Kessler ends her relationship with Farley Kolt in order to raise Nick Burkhardt, but she keeps the truth about Grimms secret from him. *November 24: Sam Winchester attends Thanksgiving dinner at his friend Stephanie's house. *December 14: Faith Lehane is born. 1995 CE *January 20: Buffy Anne Summers is born. *Angel is feeding off of rats, still distraught over feeding off a human twenty years prior. *Dawn Green is born. *Amy Madison is born. 1996 CE *India Cohen sacrifices herself to protect her family. *July 4: Sam and Dean Winchester celebrate Independence Day by setting off fireworks in a field. 1997 CE *Sam and Dean Winchester find and kill a werewolf. *Sam and Dean Winchester are dropped off at Truman High and John Winchester disappears for weeks on a hunt. Sam is bullied, but when he coins the nickname "Dirk the Jerk" for his bully the boy commits suicide and proceeds to haunt the school. 1998 CE *Sam Winchest befriends Amy Pond, but realizes she is a kitsune. *August: Dean meets Lisa Braeden and has a fling. 1999 CE *May: Ben Braeden is born. *Gwen Raiden is enrolled at Thorpe Academy and accidentally shocks a boy. 2000's Twentyfirst Century 2000 CE *Sara Pezzini comes into possession of the Witchblade. *Sookie Stackhouse develops telepathic abilities. *Corbette Stackhouse and Michelle Stackhouse are killed by Warlow. Sookie and Jason are sent to live with their grandmother, they believe their parents died in a flash flood. 2001 CE *Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris becomes friends in kindergarten. *Buffy Anne Summers watches Der Kindestod kill her cousin. 2002 CE *Walter Kindel kidnaps and tortures a ten-year old girl after murdering her family. She will remain in a psychiatric hospital for the next fifteen years. *Sam Winchester abandons a hunter's life for a normal one -- including attending college. *Adam Milligan meets his father -- John Winchester -- for the first time. 2003 CE *Constance Welch's first murders occur. *War causes the War in Darfur. *Brady is possessed on Azazel's orders. *Sam Winchester begins attending classes at Stanford University. 2004 CE *Sam Winchester meets Jessica Moore and begins dating her. *A man disappears from Centenniel Highway in Jericho, California. 2005 CE *There is a rash of disappearances from Centennial Highway in Jericho, California, including Andrew Moore. *November 2: Jessica Moore is killed by a demon in the same way that Mary Winchester was killed. 2007 CE *The father of Amy Madison leaves his wife for a younger woman. He loses custody of his daughter. 2008 CE *March 5: Penelope Halliwell dies of a heart attack. *October 7: The Charmed Ones activate their powers using the Book of Shadows. 2009 CE *Charles Gunn makes a deal with Jenoff. 2010 CE *Soledad Marquesa begins his hunt for the Coins of Zakynthos. *Buffy Anne Summers is activated as the Slayer. She defeats the vampire Lothos, and flees to Las Vegas with Pike. She soon return home and, after explaining her actions honestly, is committed to a mental institution. She quickly recants her story and her family never speaks of it again. *Whistler urges Angel to become a hero. *Winifred Burkle accidentally opens a portal to Pylea. She is sucked through to the demon dimension, Krevlornswath is sucked through to Los Angeles. MAJOR SPOILERS BEYOND THIS POINT 2011 CE *January: Scott McCall is bitten by a werewolf. Buffy Summers relocates to Sunnydale, as do the Argent Hunters. Buffy and her newfound friends prevent The Harvest. *January: Aiden Waite and Joshua Levison move in together to a home inhabited by the ghost of Sally Malik. *February: Scott and his cohorts put a stop to both the vendettas of Kate Argent and Peter Hale. Derek Hale becomes an Alpha. Buffy fails to prevent the rise of the Anointed One. *March: Scott and the Scooby Gang trick Gerard Argent and free Jackson Whittemore from being a kanima. *April: Moloch the Corrupter is released into the Internet. *May: Akira Kimura is spotted in Lisbon -- he will not be seen again until July 2012. Buffy Summers is killed, though only for a minute. Kendra Young is activated -- there are two Slayers for the first time in history. Buffy slays the Master and prevents the opening of the Hellmouth. *August: The Alpha Pack arrives. The Darach begins making sacrifices. Buffy prevents the resurrection of the Master. *September: Nick Burkhardt begins to develop the powers of a Grimm. Marie Kessler dies, and is buried, leaving all of her Grimm materials to Nick. 2012 CE *January: Angel's curse is lifted and Angelus returns. Buffy destroys The Judge. *Oz is bitten by a werewolf. *Kendra Young is killed. Faith Lehane is activated. *June: Angel's soul is restored, but Buffy must kill him anyways to save the world from Acathla. *Faith slays Kakistos. 2013 CE *January: Buffy survives her Cruciamentum. *June: The renegade Slayer Faith is put into a coma. Richard Wilkins Ascends. Buffy blows up Sunnydale High School to destroy him. *Angel establishes a private investigators business with Doyle, Cordelia Chase, and Jackson Whittemore. 2016 CE *Denise Rattray has a child with a man other than her husband. She abandons it. *Linda Stackhouse dies of uterine cancer. Her daughter Hadley Stackhouse disappears. 2017 CE *Jesse Compton dies. His estate will ultimately be inherited by his ancestor, William Compton. 2018 CE *The Great Revelation: Harmony Kendall is caught by paparazzi trying to feed from a celebrity. The Authority announces the existence of vampires and declares themselves a minority group fighting for equal rights only hours later. *William Compton returns to Bon Temps.